


【瞳耀】看你往哪跑

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 痞子被骗学生白X遇爱逃避老师展♥ 狗血 or ooc 算我，在所难免♥ 车一发！发现自己不会写车了系列♥ 轻SM，dirty talk，玫瑰花play，摄像play，扎r尖等♥ 慎入，我是变态！谢谢！♥ 师生年下文预警





	【瞳耀】看你往哪跑

（1）  
"再给我说一遍。"五指有力的攥紧，校服被他皱成了一团，低垂的眸里是逐渐升温的怒气。  
"你——你放开！痞子！没教养的——啊！唔！"随着痛呼 ，男孩的身体不自主的向后退了好几步，撞歪了一排桌椅，声响惊动了窗外的学生，甚至发出了尖叫声。  
"白羽瞳！住手！"脚已抬起，门外传来急促的呼喊声，紧接着手腕被拉住，那力道于他来说算不上大，只是太过突然，让他毫无防备的被拽到了另一边，肩膀直接磕在了墙壁上。  
"同学，你怎么样？"单薄瘦弱的背，大概连他一拳都挨不住，肩胛骨因弯腰的动作微微突出，耸起一座圆润的小山丘，与之前相反的语气，十分温和的嗓音，"我送你去医务室吧。"  
纤细的手臂拉起地上的学生，为他打掉腿侧的浮土，白羽瞳看着白色毛衣由动作向后抻拉而露出的一小截白皙脖颈，恰好抹上了一层光，亮的刺眼。  
"展老师，你们班的白羽瞳这次可是有目共睹！你别在说什么好话了，我肯定要告诉校长，屡教不改性格恶劣，应该处分！"门外突然响起不满的质问，走进来一位面容苍老，黑白相间的发被抹的油光，一丝不苟的帖服着头皮的老者，脾气不小，上前推开了展耀的身子，一副兴师问罪的架势。  
手微抖，白羽瞳看着展耀被甩到桌角滴着血的指尖，然后听到他严厉的喊着自己的名字，"过来道歉！"  
"嗯？"白羽瞳发出了短促的疑问音，冷哼一声，推开展耀向外走去，所有围观的学生全部自动让路。  
"你看到了，展老师！他简直是顽劣到了极点！高二了还这么混，这以后绝对是社会上的蛀虫！渣子！"气急败坏的低吼声，似乎也顾不上身处何处，头顶服贴的发随之抖动。  
展耀微皱眉，依旧好言相劝，"张老师，您的措词有些欠妥，还是先把这位学生送去医务室更要紧吧。"  
"不用你说，展老师太年轻是带不好班级的，虽然你学历高，看看你带的学生，都是什么！"张老师拉着学生的手臂，气势汹汹的走到门口处，又蓦地回头，"等着收白羽瞳的处分吧！"  
低叹声随着张老师离开的背影传出，展耀将书本拣起放好，又摆好了撞歪的桌椅，才想起手上的伤。  
"展老师，您的手。"身侧递来一张创可贴，女孩子扎着利落的马尾，前额还卷着几根偏黄的发，戴着一幅红色眼镜，双颊飘红。  
"谢谢你，蒋翎。"笑著接过，弯起了眸子，蒋翎只觉双颊更热。  
被凝固的血掩盖住了伤口的原样，食指已经红了一片，最初的疼变成了密密麻麻的尖刺在皮肉下翻滚着，说不上多疼，神经一跳一跳的，很难忽视。  
"白羽瞳为什么和同学打架，你知道吗？"包好伤口，他侧过身看着帮忙整理的蒋翎。  
"老师，我觉得这件事不是白羽瞳的错——"  
白羽瞳的书包里没有任何书本，他还是尽量避开受伤的手，神经末梢终是从麻木中攥出了感知，火烧一般的疼，看着眼前的雕花铁门与欧式三层别墅，再次确认了一遍地址。  
"您是小少爷的老师啊？好年轻哟，我还以为是小同学呢。"接过他手里的书包，来开门的女人似乎很开心，一直拉着他往白羽瞳的房间走。  
咚咚咚的响声在门内不断散出，展耀敲了几下门，转动门把进入。  
"谁？"声音瞬间静止，套间传来脚步声。  
"白羽瞳，我是展老师。"展耀关上门，转过头撞入眼帘的便是，赤l u o着上身，只穿着一条紧身短裤的白羽瞳，汗渍从脖颈滑落到鼓起的胸膛，很难想象十七八岁的孩子会有如此健硕的身体。  
"呵，怎么？我没找你麻烦，你倒是送上门来了？"白羽瞳解开拳击手套扔在地上，活动着双手，发出咔咔的响声，他朝着展耀走来，古铜色挡住了落地窗外的阳光，晃动的脖子，汗滴落得更多，展耀下意识向后退了一步。  
"我把书包给你送来了，你写一份检查，明天跟我去四班找张老师道歉，你已经有一个大过——唔？"微潮的感触从下颚处相贴而来，白羽瞳还没有他高，气势却更甚一筹，手腕被握住，一股湿热。  
"你TM让我写检查去道歉？展耀。"被攥住的手腕阻碍了流动的血液，躁动的在皮下跳动，伤口随着白羽瞳攥紧他手腕的力度增加而越发刺痛起来，"让他给我开处分啊，你操什么心？哦对了，听说你要升副主任？我要是惹了事，你那事就黄了吧？"  
手腕的骨头像是被什么利器夹过，他轻揉着，瞬间便起了一片青紫，深秋的夜晚有些冷，好在离车站不远，想起离开白羽瞳房间时他说的那句再惹我就对你不客气，摇了摇头，“小鬼。”  
（2）  
白羽瞳的处分终归还是下来了，展耀跑了好几趟校长室求情，看着昔日得意门生也只得答应再给最后一次机会，这事才算落定下来。  
而张老师本就因争当副主任这事与展耀产生了间隙，这下更是一发不可收拾。  
让展耀意外的是，白羽瞳不知道怎么就转x i n g了，天天上课，不耻下问，和同学间的关系也渐渐融合了。  
对他更是过分依赖，甚至逾越了师生之间的基本关系。  
“今天还去我家吃？”展耀看着从他手里抢走装满果蔬袋子的白羽瞳，“你每天那么晚回家，父母不说你吗？”  
“他们？全世界到处飞，哪管得到我。”白羽瞳耸了耸肩，跟在展耀身后走进房门。  
展耀已经毕业两年了，最开始来这个学校只打算实习一年，再回本校当老师，看着学生们从一张张陌生的面孔，变得熟悉热络起来，他想带完这一届再走，看他们走向喜欢的道路，去自己梦想的大学，展开翅膀飞到更高处。  
只是眼前这个男孩的确是让他操了很久的心，犹记得最初看到白羽瞳时，那双上挑的眸十分张扬，很难不去关注，他斜睨着你，眼中满是不屑，跋扈的过分。  
而之后的种种也证明了，白羽瞳的确不是听话的孩子，可不知为何，他却总能看到那双桀骜的眸子后隐藏的寂寞。  
是寂寞吧？  
“展耀，你想什么呢？”耳边突来的热气，让他蓦地回过神来，白羽瞳的脸在眼前放大，他下意识向后倒去。  
腰部被揽住，随着惯性依旧倒退了几步，后背撞上墙壁才停了下来，白羽瞳一手撑在展耀的头侧，膝盖插入他的双腿之间，两人相差半头的距离，下身却贴的十分近。  
“老师，你脸好红。”白羽瞳慢慢凑近，鼻尖贴上了展耀的，搂着他腰部的手箍得更紧。  
“这时候怎么知道喊老师了。”展耀侧过脸，视线看向门边的鞋柜。  
柔软的触感蹭着他的唇，相贴的面颊，展耀双手猛地抬起推住身前人，像块厚铁般的，无法撼动分毫。  
带着青涩而放肆的少年感，冲撞着他舌尖的味蕾，挑动着那条不为人知的感情线。  
禁忌的，戴着疯狂的冲动，一举将他攻灭。  
尽管理智告诉他有多么荒唐，颓然放下的双手与投入的热吻，表示着他的确输给了感性。  
就这一次，仅此一次。  
分开的双唇连着津液，展耀红透的脸颊，飘忽的眼神，勾的白羽瞳心下一阵难耐的痒。  
“老师…我想…”白羽瞳微仰着头认真的眸中是隐藏不住欲望，腿部尽管隔着两层布料，硬热的感触还是格外清晰，像燎原的火种，将他焚毁。  
“白…白羽瞳…我是你的老师。”展耀掐着自己的大腿，看着一脸潮红的大男孩，英俊的脸难掩渴求的神态。  
“你只是比我早出生七年而已…”白羽瞳轻啄着展耀的唇，一下下的，甚至故意发出响声。  
“吃饭，你好容易做熟的，一会该凉了。”看着毫不松懈的展耀，白羽瞳僵持了一会也只得作罢，拉着他温热的手来到桌旁。  
“展耀，你的母校是哪所大学？”白羽瞳眯着眼给展耀夹菜，看着他斯文的吃相，不住的心里激荡。  
“F大。”似乎是想到了什么，他抬起头看着对面的大男孩，“你想去？”  
“怎么？不行啊？”过分自信的表情，展耀无奈的摇着头。  
“F大的分数线一直很高，你的话…"拉动椅子的响声，展耀抬起头看到白羽瞳已经站在了他身边，询问的眼神还没递过去，湿滑的舌便舔走了他嘴角的饭粒。  
“我要去你的学校上课，睡你住过的寝室，满是有你气息的地方。”白羽瞳弯起的眸，似乎要软化他的心，他听到有什么崩塌的声音。  
那是一道架在他心底的禁忌之桥，他倏地站了起来，在白羽瞳疑惑惊讶的视线中走向浴室。  
凉水浦过整张脸，稍稍冷静了些。  
'咚咚咚'门被白羽瞳不知轻重的力度敲的有些颤。  
“展耀，你怎么了？”大男孩担忧的语气顺着缝隙钻入他的耳中。  
越发红透的脸，他一拳打入脸池还未放干的水中，激起了一片水珠，纷纷砸向他的脸与四周，一片狼藉。  
下体硬的发疼，他告诉自己，这是错误的。  
两人缄默着将饭吃完，白羽瞳不是第一次这样明确的表达自己的心思，只是对于展耀来说那过于危险的举动，一步步攀越他的禁地，布下天罗地网，直到让他退无可退。  
“展耀，我…你给我一个机会好吗？我…我会对你好…我…我是真的很喜欢…"展耀趴在床上，身后压着的重量让他挣脱不开，头抵在床面，听着身后颤着音的大男孩，像每个青春期遇到了他所认定的最爱之人，好似不跟你在一起便会世界毁灭，宇宙崩塌那般狂妄。  
年轻的爱啊，带着勾刺，疯狂的没有理智的，即痛快又充满了伤害。  
“白羽瞳，你先下去，你压着我很难受。”额边的青筋突突的跳，身后的重量慢慢减轻直至消失，他才转过身坐了起来。  
不去看那双带着强烈情感的眸子，他在心底告诉自己，这不过是青春期的悸动，每个孩子都会有这样的阶段，何况叛逆如白羽瞳，寻找刺激与快g，而他自己不想也不应该去做这个奠基石。  
磕破的伤口很快就会愈合，他摸着指背只落了一个浅白色圆点的伤痕，如果心里烙下这样的伤疤，将会是一辈子的内伤。  
白羽瞳离开时很乖巧，听着他类似于欺骗的话语，脸上还带着羞涩的幸福笑意。  
对不起，你总会长大，而我不能无谓的陪你当这个青春练习对象。  
你总会忘记，还未成年时的疯狂，它不会在你的生命中留下太多痕迹。  
而于我来说，这也许就是终点。  
感情亦或生命。  
（3）  
“你要辞职？”  
“对，已经和校长说过了。”  
“哦…哦…那展老师啊，也挺好的，毕竟我们这所高中也不是什么重点，你在这里也没什么太大的发展，毕竟你博……"  
“张老师，副主任我一直没意向，内定了就是你，这么多年来的努力大家都是有目共睹。”  
“啊？哈哈哈，你说什么呢，小展？你才是青年才俊啊。”  
“白羽瞳那孩子是个可造之材，张老师多费心吧？您给了他两个大过，也该换一个听您教诲的机会？那就先这样，马上登机了，再见。”  
展耀挂断手机，抽出电话卡，拉动着行李箱走上飞机移动梯。  
他留下心，却带走了对白羽瞳的不明思绪。  
来不及去细想，便被他掩盖起来。  
总会过去的，最不济也是埋入心底，不翻不动便是平常心。  
（4）  
T大与F大是全国最具有权威的两所代表性大学，辛辛学子们在每年开学季拿着通知单，满面春风的拖着行李匆匆赶来，考学时的艰辛在这一刻全部化为了快乐的源泉，洋溢的笑容随着络绎不绝的学生，不断的在他眼前晃动着。  
会不会遇到以前的学生呢？作为迎新老师，展耀一脸和煦，眼带笑意的看着学生们昂首扩胸的步伐，也被渲染了一份快乐。  
“嘿！展…展老师？”身侧突然传来一声呼喊，女孩子甜美的音调引起了一片注意力，展耀也随着看了过去，“啊啊啊啊！真的是您！我啊！蒋翎！”  
“蒋翎？长高了不少啊，也漂亮了，我差点没认出来。”眸子里的星子释放着光度，好似将那抹秋季暖日撒入了心田。  
女孩子正是青春活力之时，兴奋的拉着他又蹦又跳的，似乎要引起所有人的瞩目。  
展耀含笑看着她，也是颇为欣慰。  
只是心中一个刻意被忽略的地方微微躁动着，似乎有些压抑不住。  
“T大好漂亮啊，我要在这里上学咯！对了！老师你还记得白羽瞳吗？”拉着小姑娘的行李箱，看她手舞足蹈的说着一些高中的趣事，突然提起的人名，蓦地停下脚步，直到对方带着担忧的询问传来，“老师？”  
“哦，没事没事，他…考去了哪？”搓着拉杆箱的手把，抿着唇。  
“他复读了，老师你知道吗，你走了之后，他像变了个人似的，自己跑去找老张，哦…张老师调班。”蒋翎站在宿舍楼门口接过拉杆箱，“然后开始发奋图强，其实这次的成绩还很不错的，不过听说他想考F大…"  
蒋翎之后说了什么，展耀一个字也没听进去，心底深埋的思绪被硬拽出来，隐隐作痛。  
原本不去理会的种子，随意地洒在那里，没有施肥浇灌，仅仅两年，疯狂的在夹缝中生长。  
不是参天大树，却将他的心底完全捆绑，根部扎入的透彻深层，待察觉时，呼吸都能牵动到四周的内脏。  
秋天了，他看着些许变黄的落叶三三两两的帖服在地面上，没有风。  
嘎吱嘎吱的响声从他脚下的枯黄散出，他缓慢的步子，每走一步都留下了一地的碎叶。  
“也好，你会展翅飞翔，我祝福你…"  
“老师，你祝福谁？”  
他蓦地回过头，长而静谧的小路，林立着两排犹如守卫般的银杏树，挥挥洒洒，尽管没有风的吹拂，也洋洋自意，却没有一个人影。  
抬手紧了紧脖颈上的衣扣，自嘲的笑了笑，转身离开。  
（5）  
灯光五彩四射，穿着惊艳四方的长裙与大方俊帅的西装，络绎不绝的像会场走来，水晶灯照射出的璀璨将每个人的笑意嫣然都增添了一抹光芒，各类西式甜点形状诱人的落与每个桌台之上，饮品水果更是琳琅满目，闪着亮度的小饰品点缀在四周，音乐徐徐而起，两对领舞已然翩翩于舞台中央。  
展耀看似温和，不过是笑唇的作用，淡漠的黑眸里被光度托衬得越加星光熠熠，挺拔的身姿站在人群中俨然一朵高岭之花，冷艳而疏离，充满着神秘的诱h，禁y气息自他紧扣的衬衣，彰显的淋漓尽致，少数有人上前相约，均被礼貌的回绝。  
看着身边老师和学生越来越多相拥而舞，展耀有些疲惫的揉了揉眉尖。  
手臂突然被拽住，一股强势的力量将他拉入舞池，健硕的臂力不容反抗的揽住他的腰，随即两人旋转于台中央。  
凭着本能随着男人的脚步调整自己的节奏，眼前是一张金色的面具，仅露出的唇紧抿着，看起来十分凌厉。  
与他一般高，也更强壮了。  
灯光在两人上方挥洒，光线射入展耀的眸中，只能微眯着在五彩斑斓中看着眼前的人，鼓噪声于心头肆意奔放，整个大厅他只听得到自己的呼吸声和灌耳的心跳。  
一黑一白相得益彰。  
人们像是中了魔法一般，全部停下舞步，纷纷退出舞池，目光聚集在两人或转或跳的身影，一时除了音乐再无其他声响。  
一曲落，四周突然响起激烈的掌声，甚至还有很多学生的尖叫呐喊夹杂其中，身边哪里还有带着面具的舞伴，独留他一人在刺眼的光线下面对着欢呼声。  
直到手中被塞入了冷意润体的水晶奖杯，他才恍如梦醒，闪亮的纸片从头顶洒下，身侧站着两位学生会新锐担当的主持人。  
“恭喜展耀老师成为此届迎新会最佳舞者……”  
“展老师，你…你好…你好帅啊！我…我是…给您！”一大束玫瑰花举到他眼前，甚至连女孩的长相都没看清，眼前便只剩一个跑远的身影。  
喝彩声四起，还能听到在一起这样的起哄声，展耀终于平静下心情，微笑着点头，说了几句感谢的话语，然后下台。  
远离了嚣喧的舞会，谢绝了大家好意相邀，展耀抱着玫瑰和奖杯走在寂静的小路上。  
来不及细想晚上的种种，后颈顿起一阵痛感，眼前犯黑，随之便进入了昏沉之中。  
（6）  
冰冷硬质的触感缚住手腕，让他不愿睁眼去确认那是什么。  
未着寸缕的身体贴敷在柔软的床单上，尽管没看到，也无法忽视热切的目光在他身上游走，带着强烈欲望的视线让他身体不顾自我意愿的泛起了红。  
“唔！”乳首突来的尖锐刺痛，展耀闷哼出声，随即咬住下唇。  
“老师，还不想睁眼吗？”尖刺推入到更深，似乎要将这个乳首穿透，展耀紧皱着眉慢慢睁开双眼。  
刺目的光蛰的他立即闭上了双眸，一水的墨被掩盖起来。  
“白羽瞳……”他侧过头避开了光源，“你想干什么？”  
“干你是毋庸置疑的了，不过前提我们还可以玩很多小游戏。”白羽瞳松了松领带，看着展耀挺立英俊的侧颜，舔了下唇，“两年前我真舍不得这么对你，怕你受一点伤害，怕你疼，既然你不珍惜那个我，那就让你感受感受另一个我，让你再也不敢从我身边逃走。”  
“我……唔嗯……白……呼……”乳尖上的刺痛感越加强烈，他不知道白羽瞳扎了什么进来，敏感部位被扎入，不完全都是痛，才叫人难受。  
白羽瞳食指按在展耀的乳首，已经进入三分之一的尖刺被他又按下了些许，“玫瑰虽然好看，它可带着刺，会伤到你的，老师。”  
被扎透的乳尖渗出了血色，白羽瞳低头沿着乳首舔舐，展耀被刺激的双手晃动，铁链也随之发出声响，“唔……别……嗯嗯……”  
“疼吗？这才刚开始。”白羽瞳站起身，脱掉衣服扔在一旁，拉起展耀的一条腿折起，“老师，你好像很害怕？小穴都在收缩着，还是很期待我一会就要操你了？”  
展耀只觉脸部热的像是上了蒸锅的虾，死咬的唇不想回应。  
“说啊！那天不是说了很多话来骗我吗？”白羽瞳整个身体嵌入他的双腿间，看了眼攥紧铁链的手，指尖因用力而发红，卡住他的下颚扭正，“老师，我这根只对你能硬起来，只想操你，你不想睁开眼看看它对你欲望有多大？嗯？”  
“白羽瞳，你这样是犯罪……放了我吧……啊！”下体突然被攥住，展耀蓦地闭上了嘴，带着薄茧的手掌摩擦着海绵体，灼热感越发蒸腾起来，“不行……嗯啊……停……住手……”  
“老师你可真敏感，这根都这么可爱，就这么上下套弄了几下，就这么硬了。”白羽瞳轻笑出声，低下头咬住扎着玫瑰刺的乳首，用舌尖舔出了刺，轻微的腥味在口腔化开，“这里也硬了，真淫荡啊。”  
“唔……呼……白羽……啊……”展耀晃动着手，乳尖的刺痛伴着快感让他无所适从，下体被那人揉弄的不断升温变硬，身体紧绷，脚趾卷曲，欲望被白羽瞳轻易的勾了起来。  
白羽瞳伸手向另一边乳尖揉弄，感受着它充血变硬后，含入嘴里，被光照的水渍满满的两个乳首，都微微发肿，展耀眼角发红，嘴角时而溢出无法控制的呻吟，他知道白羽瞳在今晚觉不会那么轻易放过他。  
小腹突涌而来的快感，就快冲破马眼，白羽瞳蓦地停下套弄的动作，卡住根部，看着展耀扭动腰肢，对他的行径提出抗议。  
“放……放手，白……嗯……”展耀的眼角更加湿润，在强光下像是一颗闪着光点的钻石，他浑身越发的红润，胸前的乳尖尤为鲜艳，“白……不……放……放开……”  
带着喘息的话语，伴着些许呻吟，白羽瞳只觉自己下体硬的更厉害。  
“老师，你今天只能射一次。”白羽瞳勾着嘴角，伸手拿过一只玫瑰花，掰着上面的尖刺，“既然老师这么喜欢收女孩子的玫瑰花，那就让它发挥点作用。”  
展耀双腿夹着白羽瞳的腿侧，轻轻颤抖着，微张的嘴粗喘着气，两颗尖利的虎牙曝露而出。  
他看着白羽瞳拿起被拔光了刺的玫瑰花径对准他的阴茎缓慢地插入，除了惊恐写满双眸，他甚至不敢动一丝一毫，紧绷着身体，“不要……别这……嗯唔……疼……羽……羽瞳……不要……求你……唔……拿……拿出……啊……”  
泪水冲破了视网膜，从眼角滑落而出，在白羽瞳终于将玫瑰花插到底部后，他才哽咽了出来，身体抖如筛糠，“白羽瞳……拿出去……呜……求你……”  
终是成功的让展耀怕了，看着他摇着头，抽搐的说不出一句完整的求饶，白羽瞳心下升腾起一片痛，想起当年他的决绝，又生生将那份软糯按了下去。  
“拿出去，老师射出来怎么办？”白羽瞳用手弹了下展耀的肉棒，贴着自己的大腿越加颤抖起来。  
带着冷意的润滑液从肉棒处滴落，顺着会阴向后流淌，白羽瞳环住展耀的脚踝向胸部折起，露出整个臀瓣，沾上液体的小洞更加收缩起来，伸出一指揉着穴口，“老师的这里竟然是粉色的，一会被我操的时候会充血变成深红。”  
“唔……别……别说了……”展耀颊边的泪还未干，他全部的注意力全部留在被插入花径的肉棒，后穴被白羽瞳猛地进入一指，惊叫出声，手链哗啦哗啦作响，弹跳起的玫瑰花似乎进的更深了一点，“啊嗯……”  
带着哭腔的呻吟声刺激白羽瞳快速的转动手指寻找着展耀的敏感凸起点。  
“啊啊！”两指交替按压着敏感的前列腺，肉棒不受控制的跳了几下，展耀侧头咬住皱起的床单，被刺激的又流出了不少泪，“嗯唔……哈啊……”  
“老师，你的学生知道你这么淫荡吗？”白羽瞳俯下身吻掉展耀的泪水，咸涩蔓延在口腔中，“被男人这么插后穴也能高潮？”  
“唔……哈啊……慢……”  
“我还没开始操你呢，就慢一点？”嘴角被湿滑的舌尖舔允着，展耀被迫张开唇接受着白羽瞳的亲吻，后穴又被插入一根手指，挂骚着内壁，漫出淫靡的湿液，一起转动的三根手指，模拟着性器抽插起来，发出一些水渍的响声，“等我操你的时候，可别受不了的晕过去。”  
展耀知道白羽瞳故意喊他老师，让他感觉羞耻，就像此刻，粗大的肉棒抵在他的后穴口，白羽瞳研磨着就是不进入，一声声的说着老师想要吗？他浑身发红发烫，穴口收缩的更加厉害。  
“老师你不说的话，我就玩别的地方了。”白羽瞳伸手抓起他还半硬的肉棒，揉搓起来，另一手按压着他的乳尖。  
“嗯哈……停……停下……白……白瞳……嗯啊……”随着白羽瞳缓慢抽出花径又慢慢插回窄小的尿道，展耀仰起头，抖的不能自已，“求你……别……放……放过……嗯啊……”  
“想让我插哪？嗯？”白羽瞳看着被花径挤出不少淫液的肉棒口，坏心弹了一下。  
“嗯唔……”展耀咬着唇，双眼含着水汽，“你……别……别逼我……难……受……”  
白羽瞳按着他的双腿，狠狠的将肉棒插了进去，本就湿热的甬道，直接贴服着白羽瞳蠕动收缩，他发出一声舒服的叹息。  
将一条笔直的长腿抗在肩上，白羽瞳弓起腰大力抽插了十几下，展耀被撞的上下晃动，后穴被摩擦的地方发热发烫，越来越湿润的甬道，穴口被挤出了不少淫液。  
一阵窸窣声响起，展耀无暇去想那是什么，就听白羽瞳对着他说道：“睁开眼，老师，看镜头。”  
撞击速度慢了下来，展耀微睁开眼，黑色的镜头恰好对着他的脸，“白羽瞳！你……嗯啊……”  
“我不录下来，等下次你再逃跑时，我怎么缓解欲望？老师，你可真美，尤其是被我操的浑身泛红，呻吟着求饶时。”白羽瞳一手举着相机，一手撸动着展耀的肉棒，语气透着戏谑，指尖故意拨动着玫瑰。  
“混……混蛋……混蛋！啊啊！白羽……哈啊……”展耀只能将头贴着手臂里，试图挡住脸，后穴的硬物突然狠狠的抽查了几下，他惊叫出声，泛红的眼角带着泪，白羽瞳被紧致的穴肉包裹的肉棒又大了一圈，将他的后穴撑到了极致。  
两人相交之处早已泥泞一片，白羽瞳抱着展耀的腿，猛烈的前后摆动，肉体的撞击声充斥着整间房，展耀只觉下腹热的发疼，横冲直撞的快感在体内寻找着发泄口。  
“放……放开……白……拿出……”展耀张开嘴，像个被迫抛在岸上的鱼，大力的喘息，“羽瞳……放……”  
“说你爱我。”白羽瞳故意撞击最深处的敏感点上，粗大头部磨着前列腺，“说你再也不离开我！”  
不断被顶到凸起处，让他身体都颤抖起来。  
“唔……”展耀根本听不到白羽瞳说了什么，一开一合的唇在他面前，他连忙抬起脸凑过去。  
白羽瞳低头吻上展耀的唇，交缠在一起的舌，粘腻的舔允着彼此的口腔，“说！”  
展耀被这一声吼得清醒了一些，被欲望操纵的身体早已随着白羽瞳沉浮在海上，飘荡着找不到岸。  
“爱……爱你……”他带着哭腔的声音传入了白羽瞳的耳廓，“不离开……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
白羽瞳猛地将玫瑰花径拔出，展耀惊得尖叫出声，甚至破了音。  
“老师，别再骗我了……”  
在沉入黑暗之前，他听到白羽瞳低沉中透着怜惜的音调，似是祈求，似是宣誓。  
“展耀，我爱你啊……”  
（7）  
“同学，已经下课了，有什么事……”展耀低头收拾着课本，身边突然蹿来一个身影，挡住了阳光，他抬起头。  
“展老师，今天我过生日，能不能和我一起去吃个饭？”男孩弯着眸子，帅气的脸孔洋溢着青春的笑意。  
“胡闹，大一还没放课吧？你怎么跑大二的教室来了！”展耀舔了舔唇，板起脸来说教，“而且你不是上个月刚过完生日？”  
“展老师太受欢迎了，我怕你被别人预定走。”上挑的眸得意起来像只晒着太阳的白虎，“和你在一起，每天都想过生日。”  
展耀突然想起上个月被白羽瞳用生日这个借口要挟着，软磨硬泡的做了些打死都不会做的事，他就觉得头痛。  
看着白羽瞳眯起的笑眼，他到嘴边的话还是没骂出来。  
“你……哎……”白羽瞳抢走了他的教案，跟在他身后说着些有的没的，只得笑着不再计较他逃课这件事。  
还是太宠他了。  
颊边一阵温热感触，展耀蓦地回头，偷香的白羽瞳挑着眉，一脸得逞的表情。  
“晚上我想让你穿上那套猫猫Q趣内衣……唔！”白羽瞳捂着被打的头，哀怨的看着已经走的很远的展耀。  
“要穿你自己穿！”身后有人跟了上来，展耀倏地回头，满脸通红的说。  
“诶？老师？”褐发女生瞪着一双疑惑的眼看着他，手里是他刚刚发下的作业。  
“抱歉，抱歉，嗯……有什么需要我帮助的吗？”展耀脸颊火烧的热，舔了舔唇，有些尴尬的说道。  
“没没没，我只是……能不能请老师在本子上给我写一句话……”女生咬着下唇看得出很紧张。  
“喂，你谁阿？”白羽瞳从两人身后走来，一脸不满的问道。  
展耀凌厉的眼神看过去，白羽瞳自动禁声。  
“好，写什么呢？”展耀接过女生的本子。  
“这个。”女生指着旁边的一句话，脸颊都红透了。  
“小予，祝你生日快乐。”白羽瞳看着那句话读道。  
“今天是你生日？”展耀弯起了眉，速速拿起笔在本子上，字体干净漂亮的留下了一串话。  
（祝你生日快乐，小予，学业有成，身体健康。）  
《完》


End file.
